leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Poppy/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Nejsem žádný hrdina. Jen yordl s kladivem.“ Runeterra rozhodně nemá nouzi o chrabré šampiony, jen málokterý z nich se ovšem může svou houževnatostí měřit s Poppy. Tato odhodlaná yordlice, jež se vláčí s kladivem dvakrát vyšším než ona sama, strávila bezpočet roků pátráním po „hrdinovi Demacie“ – bájném válečníkovi, který má být právoplatným majitelem této zbraně. Příběh Související příběhy: * Hrdinovo poslání Aktuální= Legenda praví, že jen tento rek dokáže využít plnou sílu kladiva a dovést Demacii ke slávě. Ačkoliv Poppy při pátrání po něm prohledala již všechny kouty království, její snaha dosud nepřinesla žádné ovoce. Kdykoliv se pokusila předat zbraň potenciálnímu hrdinovi, byly následky zcela katastrofální a nezřídka vše skončilo válečníkovou smrtí. Většina lidí by se na jejím místě už dávno vzdala naděje na úspěch, ovšem většina lidí také nemá takovou kuráž a odhodlání jako tato nezdolná bojovnice. Poppy nikdy nebyla jako ostatní yordlové. Kam až její paměť sahala, vždy se snažila najít v životě nějaký hlubší smysl. Bláznivá ztřeštěnost jejích soukmenovců jí byla cizí, místo toho dávala přednost stabilitě a pevnému řádu. Tato touha ji zavedla až do lidských osad západního Valoranu, kde s úžasem pozorovala karavany vinoucí se v nekonečných zástupech krajinou. Mnozí z poutníků byli otrhaní a znavení, přesto však kráčeli dál v honbě za prchavým snem o lepším životě, jenž možná čeká hned za horizontem. Jednoho dne však kolem ní prošla karavana, která se od ostatních už na první pohled lišila. Na rozdíl od ostatních se tito lidé chovali, jako by měli jasný cíl. Všichni ráno vstávali ve stejnou dobu za jasného troubení rohů. Pokaždé jedli společně ve stejnou hodinu a pokaždé jim to nezabralo víc než několik minut. Svůj tábor stavěli a bourali s úžasnou efektivitou. Yordlové byli zvyklí spoléhat se při čemkoliv náročném na své vrozené magické schopnosti, ovšem těmto lidem stačila k dosažení stejných výsledků jen dobrá koordinace a disciplína. Chovali se jako kolečka v dokonale promazaném stroji, dohromady tvořili celek, ve kterém byli mnohem silnější a schopnější než by mohl být kdokoliv o samotě. Poppy to považovala za něco úžasnějšího než veškerá kouzla světa. Poppy sledovala tábor z bezpečí svého úkrytu a její oči přilákal odlesk brnění, jež se vynořilo z jednoho ze stanů. Byl to velitel celé skupiny oblečený do brigantiny ze zářivých ocelových plátů, jež se vzájemně překrývaly a každý tak tvořil nedílnou součást celku. Jmenoval se Orlon a zdálo se, že jeho pouhá přítomnost dokáže pozvednout ostatní na duchu. Docházela-li někomu odvaha, byl tam on, aby mu připomněl, co je jejich cílem. Pokud někdo padl únavou, probudil v něm sílu, která jej opět postavila na nohy. Poppy to připomínalo jistá yordlí kouzla, ovšem bez jakékoliv magie. Opatrně se připlížila k táboru, aby měla lepší výhled. Nespouštěla toho zářivého velitele z očí, jako by ji k němu přitahoval sám osud. Sledovala Orlona, jak vede výcvik svých vojáků. Nebyl nijak zvlášť rozložitý, a přesto máchal svým mohutným válečným kladivem s pozoruhodnou lehkostí. V noci pozorně naslouchala jeho tlumeným rozhovorům s pobočníky a rádci. Dozvěděla se, že hodlají zbourat ležení, přesunout se na západ a trvale se tam usadit. Poppy se hlavou míhala jedna otázka za druhou. Kam Orlon míří? Odkud přišel? Jak dal dohromady tuto skvěle koordinovanou skupinu poutníků... a našlo by se v ní místo také pro yordla? V ten okamžik učinila nejdůležitější rozhodnutí svého života: poprvé se zjevila člověkovi, protože to bylo poprvé, kdy cítila, že mají něco společného. Jejich první setkání bylo velice opatrné a Orlon měl na Poppy stejné množství otázek jako ona na něj, avšak záhy se z nich stala nerozlučná dvojice. On byl jejím mentorem a ona jeho oddanou stoupenkyní. Na cvičišti se Poppy ukázala být neocenitelným soupeřem – jako jediná z celého Orlonova praporu se totiž nebála na něj vší silou zaútočit. Nikdy se mu nesnažila podlézat a s téměř dětskou nevinností se pokaždé dožadovala vysvětlení jeho rozhodnutí, jako by nevěděla, že má jeho rozkazy slepě poslouchat. Společně s ním dorazila až na místo, kam měl namířeno – do osady nového ambiciózního národa Demacianů, kde byl vítán každý bez ohledu na své postavení či minulost pod podmínkou, že bude pracovat pro dobro všech ostatních. Orlon se záhy stal milovaným hrdinou celého království. Jen málokdo sice spatřil, že by své kladivo pozvedl v boji, měl jej však stále na zádech a rychle se stalo symbolem, jejž celý čerstvě zrozený národ uctíval. Mezi lidem se šuškalo, že má sílu ničit hory a trhat zem vedví. Na smrtelné posteli pak Orlon své kladivo předal Poppy a s ním i naději, že jeho říše nikdy nezahyne. Až v tu chvíli jí Orlon také vypověděl příběh o tom, jak jeho zbraň vlastně vznikla a že nikdy nebyla určena jemu. Vysvětlil Poppy, že kladivo má třímat „hrdina Demacie“ – legendární bojovník, který jako jediný dokáže udržet království pohromadě. Než Poppyin přítel vydechl naposledy, přísahala mu, že tohoto válečníka najde a vloží zbraň do jeho rukou. Poppy je však tak plná odvahy a odhodlání, že už v sobě nemá žádné místo pro ego a samolibost. Ani ve snu ji tak nenapadlo, že to ona by mohla být oním hrdinou, jehož Orlon popsal. |-| Lovec příšer= Poppy proti tomu zuřivému vlkovi nic neměla, tedy kromě faktu, že ji chtěl rozsápat na kusy. Tlamu měl ještě rudou od krve své předchozí oběti a drobná yordlice nehodlala být další na řadě. Byla na stopě proslulého zabijáka příšer a neměla v plánu zemřít dřív, než toho muže najde a posoudí jeho schopnosti. „Radši ustup. Tohle nemáš šanci přežít,“ řekla Poppy vlkovi a pozvedla kladivo, aby jej zastrašila. To ovšem vlka nijak neodradilo. Běžel k ní poháněn podivným zoufalstvím, které Poppy nedokázala pochopit. Teprve pak si všimla pěny, jež se mu tvořila v koutcích úst. Zvíře nehnal do boje hlad ani snaha chránit vlastní území. Stravovala jej bolest a hledalo způsob, jak se jí zbavit. Vlk na ni skočil, jako by se rozhodl, že v příštím okamžiku buď zabije, nebo bude zabit. Poppy sebrala všechnu svou sílu, aby dokázala uvést nesmírnou tíhu kladiva do pohybu, a mocně jím máchla. Úder, který zasadila, okamžitě rozbil zvířeti lebku na kaši a ukončil tak jeho utrpení. Poppy neměla z jeho skolení žádnou radost, ale chápala, že to bylo to nejlepší, co mohla udělat – jak pro sebe, tak i pro nebohého vlka. Malá yordlice se rozhlédla po prázdné mýtině, ale po hledaném zabijákovi nestvůr tu nebylo ani stopy. Putovala krajinou, nechávala se vést zkazkami o jeho činech a doufala, že ten tajemný lovec bude oním bájným hrdinou, po němž už tolik let pátrá. Ale zatím narážela jen na vlky a draky a bandity, které musela většinou v sebeobraně zabít. Už kdoví kolik týdnů cestovala v tomto zapadlém koutu Demacie od jedné osady ke druhé. Šla tak rychle, jak jí její krátké nožky dovolovaly, ale zdálo se, že ten lovec je vždy o krok napřed a jedinou stopou, kterou za sebou zanechává, jsou zkazky o jeho hrdinských činech. Yordlové nepovažují čas za nic důležitého a jeho plynutí si sotva uvědomují, ale už i Poppy začínalo celé toto pátrání unavovat. Jednoho dne, když už začala o sobě i svém úkolu pochybovat, spatřila oznámení přibité na ukazateli u cesty: „Všichni jsou srdečně zváni na Lovcův festival!“ Jednalo se o oslavu na počest právě onoho zabijáka příšer, kterého Poppy hledala. Pokud mohla někde najít stopu nepolapitelného hrdiny, bylo to právě tam. A kdo ví, třeba se objeví i on sám a ona bude moci zvážit, zda je hoden nést kladivo, které jí Orlon svěřil. Tato představa jí vlila novou sílu do žil a s čerstvě umocněným odhodláním vyrazila směrem k oslavě. Když konečně dorazila do vesnice ozdobené u příležitosti festivalu praporci a vlajkoslávou, padla na ni úzkost. Na podobná veřejná shromáždění se snažila dorazit v předstihu, aby mohla obsadit místo někde v ústraní, kde by nepřitahovala příliš pozornosti. Avšak na hlavním tržišti již byli zvědavci hlava na hlavě a Poppy se jen stěží prodírala davem. Proplétala se mezi nohama místních, z nichž většina už byla příliš podnapilá, než aby si jí někdo všiml. „Koupil bych mu korblík píva, ʼdyby se tu jenom ukázal,“ zamumlal kdosi nad ní. „Zachránil mý kozy, ʼdyž sejmul tu zrůdu.“ Poppyino srdce poskočilo, jako pokaždé, když o tom lovci zaslechla něco nového. „Co když to bude ten pravý?“ pomyslela si. Ovšem hluboko uvnitř si Poppy kladla jinou otázku. Co bude dělat ona sama, až se té zbraně zbaví? Najde si nějaký jiný smysl života? Žádný nemít, to je pro každého yordla to nejhorší, co si jen dokáže představit. Rychle však vyhnala tyto myšlenky z hlavy a opět zaměřila pozornost na svůj hlavní úkol. Drobná válečnice se konečně prosmýkla až na druhý konec tržiště. Opodál našla vysokou lampu, na kterou mohla snadno vyšplhat a zároveň nebýt všem na očích. Vylezla na ni, aby dokázala přehlédnout celý dav pod sebou. Stihla to právě včas. Na provizorní tribuně vztyčené na opačné straně tržnice stál řečník s několika demacijskými úředníky a za nimi se tyčilo cosi přikryté slavnostním potahem. Ačkoliv měla Poppy jako každý yordl nesmírně bystré smysly, sotva muži rozuměla. Mluvil o lovci nestvůr a o tom, jak zachránil množství farem a vesnic před draky, divokými vlky a bandity. Říkal, že ačkoliv se tento slovutný válečník rozhodl zůstat v anonymitě, nijak to nebrání tomu, aby ostatní jeho skutky oslavovali. Lovce prý spatřili před několika týdny poblíž městečka Uwendale, jehož obyvatelé tak mohli podat první očité svědectví o jeho podobě. S těmi slovy stáhl potah a odhalil sochu, která se pod ním ukrývala. Když Poppy hrdinu konečně spatřila, zatajil se jí dech. Byl to dokonalý vzor demacijského válečníka – sedm stop vysoký, oděný v těžké plátové zbroji, samý sval a samá šlacha. U nohou mu ležela mrtvola vlka, kterého nejspíš právě skolil. Zatímco se Poppy kochala pohledem, jen pár sáhů od sebe zaslechla tenký dětský hlásek. „Tati, hele. To je ten lovec! Ten z té sochy!“ prohlásila dívenka s údivem rozšířenýma očima. Poppy se ohlédla a zjistila, že holčička ukazuje jejím směrem. Prudce se otočila, zda náhodou nestojí onen hrdina přímo za ní. Nikdo tam však nebyl. „Ne, zlatíčko,“ zavrtěl hlavou otec děvčátka. „To není žádný lovec nestvůr. Na to je moc malá.“ Oba dva o ni rychle ztratili zájem a vydali se zkusit mnohé atrakce, které se ve vesnici nacházely. Když se dav před sochou konečně trochu rozptýlil, vydala se k ní Poppy blíž, aby si ji mohla pořádně prohlédnout. Konečně viděla všechny podrobnosti vytesané do mramoru. Lovec měl dlouhé rovné vlasy svázané po stranách hlavy do dvou copů. V sukovitých rukách zocelených stovkami bitev svíral rukojeť obřího válečného kladiva, které se vzdáleně podobalo zbrani, již jí svěřil Orlon. Poppy si nedokázala představit nikoho, kdo byl dokonalejším ztělesněním hrdinství. „To musí být on,“ zašeptala. „Snad ho ještě stihnu.“ Otočila se na patě, nechala festival za zády a ostrým krokem vyrazila nejkratší cestou do Uwendale. |-| Druhý= Zatímco ostatní “yordle” dívky skákaly panáka, nebo pletly věnce z kvítí, Poppy strávila své dětství s mozoly a olejovými skvrnami v obchodě se zbrojí jejího otce. Její otec, Blomgrun, byl v Bandle City nejlepší kovář. Jediná věc, kterou měl stejně rád jako jeho práci byla jeho dcera, Poppy - ta byla pojmenována podle zvuku sršících jisker z jeho nevyhasínající výhně. Dmul pýchou v den, kdy Poppy dokázala uzvednout její věrné kladivo, Whomper. Poppy se okamžitě chopila řemesla a předváděla přirozený talent pro kování, který Blomgrun oddaně piloval. Jednoho dne, Demacijský generál Florin Berell přikázal Blomgrunovi vyrobit helmu, tak skvělou jak jen dovede. Blomgrun dřel na své práci, rozhodnutý předvést Florinovi svůj nejlepší výrobek. Svěřil Poppy hlavní část práce, a to připevnit hlavní drahokam. Když byli oba hotovi, vydali se do Demacie předat výrobek osobně. Ale nějak se o této zásilce dozvěděl Noxianský vrchní velitel a vyslal dva asasíny, aby předávce zabránili. Blomgrun dokázal oba asasíny zdržet dost dlouho na to, aby Poppy stihla i s helmou utéct. Z křoví bezmocně koukala, jak její otec umírá. Místo útěku domů, odnesla sama přilbu až do Demacie. Odmítla peníze se slovy “žádná částka nemůže vynahradit život mého otce” a předala helmu jako dar, aby uctila otcovu památku. Florin viděl krutost pod jejími slzami a zažádal vedení Bandle City o jmenování Poppy Demacijským “Yordle” velvyslancem. Brzy na to se, odhodlaná zničit Noxus se svým kladivem, přidala jako dobrovolník k League of Legends. "Poppy je sice malá, ale Whomper – a nebo její vůle - není." |-| První= de:Poppy/Background en:Poppy/Background es:Poppy/Historia fr:Poppy/Historique pl:Poppy/historia ru:Poppy/Background sk:Poppy/Background zh:波比/背景故事 Kategorie:Příběh